


Seally's birthday

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: a perfect family [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I was drunk, Ok bye, Other, and annoyed kihyun, i love them, on monsta x, somebody help me, this features drunk changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: In which the members celebrate Changkyun's seal plush toy, Seally's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because it's my birthday AND I'M SECRETLY THE SEAL OK BYE

Changkyun was - had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his new friend, Seally ( the seal plushie) when he was jolted awake by someone grabbing him.

Or to be exact, someone's hands, grabbing his ass.

He let out a subtle whine, which got muffled by the pillow his face was buried in as he tried to ignore it.

"Wakey wakey, Changkyunnie ~" 

Changkyun groaned. 

"Go away, Jooheon. It's Seally's birthday and as the owner, I deserve to sleep in."

The younger rapper was about to drift back to sleep, when he felt another tug at the same area.

"Hey!" Changkyun bolted upright in an instant, ready to hit Jooheon with the nearest pillow, until he realized that it was Seally that he was holding and he wasn't going to hurt her. So he gently put Seally back onto his lap, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as he glared at Jooheon.

"Kihyun already made a special Seally birthday breakfast." Jooheon announced, before giving one final pat on Changkyun's butt. 

"Will you stop?"

"But it's so squishy!"

Another groan escaped Changkyun, before he somehow managed to maul himself out of the bed to trail after Jooheon to the kitchen, Seally tucked safely under his arms.

"Where's the small bowl for Seally?" Changkyun demanded, as he scrutinized the table.

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Are you saying that Seally not eating breakfast is a joke?" Changkyun fired back, crossing his arms while still hugging the seal plush toy.

Losing patience, Kihyun grunted as he reached for a small bowl, pouring cereal into the small bowl of milk.

"Wait, is that cereal?" 

Kihyun let out a sigh. "Yes, what now?" The vocalist tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Changkyun to throw bullshit at him.

"Are you kidding me? It's Seally's special day and we are NOT just having cereal."

"Then what do you want?" Kihyun asked in exasperation, close to losing his cool as he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for the younger male to suggest a foolish idea.

"Fruit loops! I want fruit loops! Seally wants fruit loops! We want fruit loops!"

"Okay, okay!" Kihyun threw his hands up. "But we ran out last week!" The short vocalist sighed, awaiting the rapper's dramatic reaction.

"What?" Changkyun let out a gasp. "No fruit loops?"

"No fruit loops." Kihyun repeated, before covering his ears with his hands.

Here it comes.

"FRUIT LOOPS PLEASE. I WANT FRUIT LOOPS. GET ME FRUIT LOOPS. FRUIT LOOPS PLEAAASEEE."

Changkyun whined, adding a stomp after his cries just to add a little effect. If he had to pull out his maknae card to get fruit loops for Seally, he would.

The youngest member ignored Jooheon's cries of 'Jesus, will you stop' as he ran away from the kitchen, all the while staring at Kihyun with what he hoped to be his puppy eyes.

"Wait." Changkyun paused, eyebrows furrowing. "But I remember Wonho hyung eating fruit loops yesterday."

Crap. Kihyun's eyes widened.

Then he let out a very long sigh. "Fine. You can have it." 

Changkyun grinned triumphantly, ignoring Kihyun's soft mutters (which sounded suspiciously like "I was going to award myself with it but nooo").

Watching Kihyun pour fruit loops delicately into Seally's small bowl as well as his own bowl, he grinned, finally satisfied. 

"Thank you!" Changkyun chirped, before shoving spoonfuls of fruit loops into his mouth. 

"You're not welcomed." Kihyun grumbled, before turning back around to put the fruit loops back into the cabinet.

When he turned around, though, he was greeted by a horrifying sight.

"Why the hell are you shoving that seal into the bowl - are you crazy?" 

"But Seally needs to eat!" Changkyun defended himself, continuing to gently place the tip of Seally's nose into the bowl.

"He'll get dirty! What are you thinkin - oh right, you don't." Kihyun ran his finger through his hair once again. "God please save me."

"I want to feed Seally too!" 

"No Minhyuk don't -" Kihyun tried to stop him but of course, Minhyuk was just too energetic for the short vocalist.

Minhyuk was already stuffing the seal plush toy's head into the bowl of milk, before Kihyun could say anything else. 

"I hate you guys so much." Kihyun stated, before turning on his heels to walk away. He had too much of Changkyun and Minhyuk already, and it hasn't even been an hour since he woke up.

But he barely made it out of the kitchen when he heard a loud wail.

"YOU PUSHED SEALLY INTO THE BOWL OF MILK! MILK GOT INTO HER EYES. YOU'RE SO MEAN." Changkyun cried, as he laid his head onto the table and covered his head with his arms.

"Hyunwoo, save me please. I just - I can't." Kihyun practically pleaded when he saw the leader exiting of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Hyunwoo questioned, his eyes darting to the kitchen where screams and cries were exiting from.

"Basically today's that stupid seal's birthday and Changkyun's feeling extra hyper."

"The last time he got hyped up -"

"I know, he broke our windows and we got several complaints." Kihyun finished his sentence.

Glancing back at Changkyun who was now bawling his eyes out and Minhyuk who was defending himself along the lines of "Seally wanted to eat, so I helped him!", Kihyun let out another sigh. 

"Okay, I'll try to help." Hyunwoo replied, before slowly walking into the kitchen.

As if noticing his presence, Changkyun shot up from his seat. "Hyung, Minhyuk tried to drown Seally!"

"No, I was just trying to feed her fruit loops!"

"She could have died!"

Hyunwoo watched the banter, slowly getting scared because two young men were fighting - and over a plush toy. 

He stood there, staring at the two members continue to argue, trying not to let the fact that Changkyun was hugging a plush toy with a wet nose get to him.

He was starting to get comfortable leaning against the counter until the duo turned their head to stare at him. 

Well? Who's right?" Minhyuk shot the question, staring at the leader expectantly as if knowing the latter would agree with him.

However, the pleading look from the maknae didn't go unnoticed by Hyunwoo. He nervously rubbed his hand against the neck.

"Um, I -" He didn't know what to say, because whatever answer he gave would anger at least one of them.

Thankfully, for him, he didn't have to answer because Hoseok entered at that moment, grabbing a spoonful from Seally's bowl to stuff it into his mouth.

"Did he just -" 

"I think he did." Minhyuk replied, his eyes matching the widened ones of Changkyun's.

Hyunwoo turned back around to face the cabinets, already knowing what would happen.

Seconds later, a loud shriek of pain echoed around the dorm, followed by curses.

"Why are y'all hitting Hoseo - nevermind, I don't actually want to know. Bye." Hyunwoo caught a glimpse of Hyungwon exiting the kitchen swiftly, before he turned around to glare at the three boys.

"Changkyun and Minhyuk, please stop hitting Hosoek."

"But he ate Seally's fruit loops!" Minhyuk answered in defense while Changkyun hugged the said plush toy tightly in his arms, whispering words of "I'm so sorry you have to suffer, Seally."

"These people are freaking crazy!" Wonho threw his hands up, glaring at the duo as he rubbed his sore arm. 

"What did you say? Oh, you want more fruit loops? Minhyuk hyung, Seally wants more fruit loops!"

"On it!"

\-----------------

"I can't believe we're freaking doing this." Kihyun muttered.

"It's Changkyun." Hyunwoo shrugged, eyeing the huge cake set on the table.

"True."

The group were currently surrounding the dinning table, a huge rainbow ice cream cake on it, with a lighted candle right in the middle. All the lights were out and every member were wearing a party hat.

"Now sing the birthday song!" 

"It's a freaking plush toy, Changkyun. A plush toy! It does not need a birthday song sang to it!" Kihyun yelled, before muttering something incoherent along the lines of "I hate this freaking family."

"Happy birthday to you~" 

"Oh god." 

"Happy birthday to you~" 

"I want to burn that freaking grey toy." Kihyun continued to curse, though a small smile pushed it way onto his face when the group continued to sing the song, off tune. Extremely off tune.

"Happy birthday to Seally~"

"Jesus, how did you guys even debut?" The vocalist wanted to chuckle. If anyone else heard how they were singing right then, they would have thought that the members had brought girls home - yes, they were that off tune.

"Happy birthday to you~"

"Stop complaining, Ki. At least we got free cake." Hoseok nudged him softly, before they fulfilled another one Changkyun's demand - to sing the song in English.

\----------

When Changkyun was finally satisfied (they had to sing 20 different versions of the birthday song) , they finally dug in. 

Hyungwon let out a moan as the cake descended into his mouth. "I'm sorry, Hoseok. I think I'm cheating on you." He stated jokingly. 

Hyungwonho had been a huge joke among the group since it received lots of love from the fans. If anything, it brought Hoseok and Hyungwon even closer than ever.

"I know. I heard the moan." 

"Why is this seal's birthday more grand than my own?" Jooheon questioned as reached for another piece of cake into his mouth - only to be ignored by the others. 

"The pink one is mine!" Minhyuk shouted, pushing Jooheon out of the way as he grabbed the last piece of cake. 

"I was eyeing it first!" Jooheon cried, reaching for the cake in Minhyuk's plate.

"You know pink is my favorite color!" Minhyuk fought back, turning around so the cake was out of Jooheon's reach.

"Put it down! The pink one is for Seally!" Changkyun yelled.

Hyungwon eyed the situation. Minhyuk was pouting as he slowly put the plate on the table, for Changkyun to push it towards Seally. "Sometimes, I really wonder who's the hyung and who's the maknae."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! i honestly don't know what i was doing but oh well i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
